Midnight Treat
by Storm Arashi
Summary: It's not a rarity to be woken up by the smell of fresh baked goods in the middle of the night. Ash just didn't expect to catch their creator in the act this time... And get to know each other a little better without challengers or Pokemon thieves. Light Amourshipping


It was a quiet evening. Finally a break from their traveling, just relaxing at a Pokemon center for the night in one of the rooms offered for trainers.

Although it definitely was different from how it was when Ash first started his journey. He still remembered when a Pokemon Center with rooms was a new thing and a luxury. He remembered many a night sleeping on the floor or on one of the benches.

The dorm like ones of now? So much different and so much better… Although in other ways he would admit.

He poked his head out of the room he was sharing with Clemont having heard humming… And smelling something sweet.

He saw Serena standing in the kitchenette whisking a batter, while he could see a tray of… Something in the oven.

 _Guess she can't sleep either… Can't blame her, it's been raining all day. We just finally got here and wound up all crashing._

 _Swear I've heard that song she's humming before though…_

Serena seemed to be content, eyes closed as she worked.

He came out keeping quiet, until he was across the table from her. "Serena?"

"Eep!" She jumped a little giving him a startled look. "Don't scare me like that!"

Ash gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, I was just wondering what you were making… You seem pretty happy."

She blinked before giggling. "Why didn't you just say so? You didn't have to sneak up on me."

"Didn't wanna wake Clemont and Bonnie up."

"They sleep like the dead anyway."

Ash shrugged, that was true. It was a miracle Bonnie even got out of bed some mornings. He leaned over the table reaching for the bowl in Serena's arms. "So what'cha making?"

She lightly smacked his hand away from it as he recoiled in mock pain. "No snacks."

"Oh you wound me!" He dramatically flopped over the table. "So… Hungry…. Going to… Die of hunger.." Even went as far as to flop on the floor itself. "Like a Magikarp… Who discovered the meaning of… Life!"

"... Wow you really are putting it on thick." Serena laughed quietly, before offering him a basket of already made cookies. "Here, you like chocolate chip right?"

Ash grinned taking one. "Yep. Thank you!"

"You are such a dork." Serena set the basket aside, placing the batter in a piping bag before starting to pipe out the base… Macarons, her specialty.

Ash got up dusting himself off. "So how do you know their gonna bake right?"

Serena grinned. "That you can help me with. Close the door though so you don't want Clemont up."

Ash did as told and washed his hands curious. "So what do I gotta help with?"

"Grab that baking sheet."

He nodded picking it up. "Alright…"

"Now slam it down. As hard as you can."

He gave her a curious look but did as told, with a loud clatter. He saw some bubbles rise to the surface and pop. "OH! I get it now. To get all the bubbles out." He grinned. "That's so cool. Like hitting them with bubble beam."

"Sort of." Serena giggled. "So how much cooking have you actually done?" She asked grabbing a pot holder and taking out a pan of Pokepuffs before placing the cookies in the oven and setting the timer.

"Eh mostly camp food. My last traveling companions all knew how to cook so I didn't have to do much. First couple of days was almost exclusively canned stuff." Ash rubbed the back of his neck. "I… Never really got the big cooking lesson from home y'know? I was too busy and well… Drove my mom nuts. I was more focused on becoming a trainer. So I never really learned how. I can make cornbread on the campfire and chili. That's about it." He admitted. "And even then I usually am the only one who eats it."

"Why?"

"Ehehe… I make it spicy enough for a Charizard apparently."

Serena giggled. "Maybe you can make it one of these days. I'll help." She winked.

Ash blushed a bit. He swore he felt his heart beat a little faster. "Y-you would? Wait you wanna eat my cruddy cooking?"

"I don't know if it's cruddy if I haven't tried it Ash. And I actually like some spicy foods. Just not fire type Pokepuff spicy." She gave him a sneaky look.

Ash rolled his eyes. "One time!"

"I thought you were gonna breathe fire!"

"Just for that I'm eating another cookie!"

"Hey!"

He made a show of taking a large bite out of it… But the smirk on his face changed to a happy one.

"Man I never get tired of your cooking Serena. It's all so delicious."

She blushed smiling sheepishly.

"My mom never wanted me to starve on the road… And baking was kind of how I got through my days when I got frustrated with things. Helped me focus on one thing at a time and calm down. Sewing was the other thing."

Ash nodded before he got a curious look. "Can I ask something?"

"Hm? Sure." Serena checked her timer before looking back to him.

He was quiet fiddling with his hands for a moment.

"Can… You teach me about baking and stuff? I'd like to know more than enough not to starve when traveling alone. And be able to actually do more than sandwiches and the other stuff I told you when it's my turn."

Serena blushed bright red.

 _He… Wants me to teach him? He actually wants to know this stuff?_

"You… Do?"

Ash nodded a bit red himself mostly embarrassed. "Yeah… Not exactly a nice feeling not being able to do my fair share around our campgrounds. Yeah you guys don't mind me mostly just training and Clemont does majority of the cooking anyway… But I wouldn't mind being able to do my share.. Not just sweets either, real food too…. Can ya?"

Serena was quiet for a moment before she grinned.

"Ash Ketchum you got yourself a deal!"

He grinned as they both shared a high five. "Ha awesome!"

They both heard someone stirring in the next room over and fell quiet.

"Though…" Ash whispered. "Maybe we should wait til tomorrow."

Serena nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna go to bed after putting these together… You wanna help? Consider it… Lesson number one."

"Sure thing Masterchef. Sure thing."

 _Now if my heart would stop racing… Every time she looks at me like that I swear it won't stop._


End file.
